wretched_sunfandomcom-20200214-history
Dialects
Those who live here - they all have their own words to weave, yet two dialects are common and used world-wide - Arzuli native language, as they dwell on the continent as long as it's possible to remember: horfa - and Yaraga dialect: tangan. Both languages adapt each other's traits actively, thus, some duality in senses are common - while Yaraga just take and adapt a word or meaning, Arzuli use both variations, thus, one word can have several forms that sound alike (for example, "Yaraga", as a name for the race, is pronounced as "Jaraga" or "Jarga" by Arzuli). Vocabularies usually has both translations with most common forms mentioned. Yaraga use four language forms in talk and writing, generally called "Speech". Speech of Stones Simple and common, every-day use, it is scribed in simple letters (glyph-letter - "tan" - can bear an inner meaning as well, thus, not only a letter it is, but also a glyph. A rune, should thy heart prefer. It has no strict demands in how one write scribe those, but Calligraphy requires pretty hieroglyphic ways of writing). Traits of this Speech are in ways of constructing definitions and metaphors - words are usually merged with description - and, pretty often, in shortening double vowels and vowel endings. Example - tamana na llaila ''(path of gray grass) will be written down and told as laitamann (literally ''graygrass road). Speech of Heavens Named mostly after older definition of own empire as "land beneath the heaven", this Speech is used in high and ritualistic manner, if one seeks to express own respect towards another being with a san, rank, to sacred texts, illamanns. Higher, complex form of tans is used in this one. Specific traits are seen in a joining part "na", used instead of merging words. Tamana na llaila - (tamana) path what (llaila) silverish grass - Path of Gray Grass. Adding to that, in Stone and Heavens Speech there are, usually, two words for same thing, or for addressing that thing in a different way. Alahsann (Speech of Stones) (alah - grass, saan - gray colour, words are merged) - gray grass. In Speech of heavens it is written in one word "llaila", that puts said gray grass as silver one, ashen, bringing up some symbolic meaning from within it. One of exceptions though - is "sun" - Ulla - for it always stays like that. Asgonra Speech Used only in written form - mostly in historical documents and memorials. It is quite tricky to write and read, because no obvious logic can crack what one tries to read - Asgonra refers to positions and inner translations of words, letters and glyphs, depending on their cross-meaning and references, which you have to look for through the text. Thus, reading through the scripture that tells of some person's history, or, say, family chronicles, one can bump on a symbol of the first ancestor of said family - and later on, his or her name might be found right in the text, referring to one as first in the dynasty, along with mentioning close ones, related names, events that cross this part of the story - and so on. So one has to come back to that symbol and look for names and references around it. Roughly speaking, Asgonra looks like a block of text with links and clarifications, references, imbued right into that block, like a painting. Positions and relations of said blocks give ideas of how things meant to be, how they happened and what they have to do towards each other - otherwise it all reminds a barely readable nonsense. Speech of Mute Literally - language of letters, "talk with no speaking" - that is the exact meaning of "tanga" - "of letters", because Yaraga give letters their own inner meaning, shaping a separate form of speech. That is where their language name's roots rest - "tangan", an associative writing of one's thoughts not via words, made of tans, but describing those via tans themselves, as glyphs. Like cryptograms through meaning ("hathe") of letter-glyph. Similar thing might be met in Chinese hieroglyphs, or classic scripts with Northern runes. For example, instead of writing "I went to river" via words, it will look like three tans, put together - "living one" (like a "unit"), "path", "water". Arzuli language - horfa - is quite hard for Yaraga to master and pronounce - simply because of different jaws anatomy. Yet Arzuli love and cherish those who managed to study their speech. And if one could also make a difference between adverbs of both Clans - one is automatically counted and first favourite Yaraga along the whole Agan.